Road to Rio (EL Series)
by CaptainStarlord
Summary: The seven of them seemed like an unusual group. Three Aurors, a magizoologist, a muggle baker, a maledictus and an previous holder of an unbreakable vow. But together they had a common goal, get to Rio. [Hints of violence and threat. Three-shot. Includes OC, Evelyn Lionheart. Spoilers for COG. Hints of Theseus/OC, Newtina, Jacqueenie. Intro to Lionheart Clan. EL Series]
1. Part 1

_**A.N- Wow it's been a while since I've uploaded. I started this earlier this year and only decided to pick it back up recently. The original plan was the make this a three-shot, I'm nearly done on Part 2.**_

_**Much like my previous one-shot, this also part of what I've dubbed the E-L-Series (basically stories including my OC, Evelyn Lionheart). You don't necessarily need to have read Safe Haven and Splinched, but you can find them on my page if you are interested. **_

_**This three-shot is set a few years after Crimes of Grindelwald, and is part of my take on something that could happen as part of Fantastic Beasts 3- it's basically the group on a mission to Rio, which will eventually led to an introduction to the full Lionheart clan. **_

_**Tried to keep everyone in character as much as I could. Rated T for any potential injury detail. **_

_**Enjoy! And hopefully I'll have the other parts out for you soon (promise I won't abandon this). **_

* * *

**Part 1**

The daylight was beginning to dwindle as the afternoon began to seep into evening. Not that it made much difference to the visibility within the London backstreet alley. Narrow, cramped, damp and secluded were the few words Theseus Scamander would use to describe it. The little sun London got clearly didn't reach this particularly narrow space, as he felt his boot splash in a remainder of last night's rain. All characteristics that were perfect for their needs, discreet and out of sight. Despite the chill, Theseus had decided to dress a bit lighter than he normally would. Leaving his overcoat and suit jacket behind, only a waist-coat present over his dress shirt and tie. Shoes had been swapped from more practical boots and a leather bound satchel was swung over his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of his companion who looked a little less prepared at first glance.

Evelyn Lionheart was still wrapped up against the chill in her emerald buttoned up overcoat. Her hair was wrapped up into a braided bun. She looked as she would every day Theseus saw her stepping into the auror office for work. Elegant and graceful yet practical and ready, which ensured that Theseus didn't frown at her current appearance and lack of preparation. Appearances could be misleading, especially when it came to Evelyn. Also he knew her too well to know she wouldn't turn up without a plan. Yet despite how much faith and loyalty he felt towards her, it hadn't gone unnoticed her surprise at his request for her assistance on this mission. To him she was the obvious choice.

It had been three years since Paris and tensions were rising. More wizards and witches were disappearing, either swayed to Grindelwald's cause or killed. Full scale war hadn't quite broken yet, but deaths were starting to become a common occurrence. It was only going to get worse and there was only one wizard who could stand against him. The Ministry needed Albus Dumbledore (even Travers couldn't deny that). So if there was potential to get him on side and ready to aid them, they couldn't quite ignore his request. Well more they couldn't stop his allies rallying around him, and Theseus had managed to persuade them that the reason and subsequent mission to follow were important. Still Travers insisted on at least another Auror accompanying him, attempting to push some suitable options (well options that would be happy to report every slip up and make it feel like Travers himself was breathing down his neck). But Theseus already had his choice. Sure Evelyn was one of the younger Aurors in the office and may not have the same amount of field experience as others but she was just as capable. It took a lot of convincing on Theseus' part, unfortunately not everyone had the same faith in Evelyn Lionheart as he. Beside she was discreet and had Theseus' (and Dumbledore's) full trust. And officially this mission didn't exist, partly because Dumbledore had only revealed the truth to a select few and partly to not risk Grindelwald getting an information leak.

Theseus looked over to Evelyn, he could see her mind calculating away.

She noticed Theseus' gaze and proposed a question, "How did you say your brother knows this guy again?"

"Well there's only one way to get to Paris quickly when you have an international travelling ban..." Theseus answered.

"Right, it's lucky for him we need a port-key that can't be traced."

Theseus nodded, by no means did he trust this guy but the threat of Azkaban could be pretty effective. Besides Newt seemed to believe he could be discreet enough for their needs. They could only hope that was the case.

The two of them came to a slow halt as they rounded the corner, it seemed they weren't the first to arrive. Much like his brother, Newt Scamander had ditched his overcoat leaving Pickett the bowtruckle to retreat and peer out of the pocket of his yellow waist-coat. His case was gripped tight as his eyes were transfixed on the dark haired woman beside him. Tina Goldstein looked just as ready for warmer temperatures, as did Jacob Kawalski who was chipping in elements of muttered conversation. His presence did raise a little bit of question. After all as soon as they were out there, it was likely only a matter of time before Grindelwald's acolytes caught wind of their activities. The danger would be unquestionable. But it didn't put Jacob off. He would follow his friends into any danger, and Theseus found that admirable. He was glad Newt had found friends who truly cared and worried about his brother as much as he did. However that wasn't the only reason Jacob was determined to join them. With the chance of running into Grindelwald's acolytes high, it also meant a chance of seeing Queenie.

Theseus remembered how her decision had broken their hearts, but yet they still held out hope to get her back. None more so than Jacob Kawalski. That same hope was held by the young maledictus, that Newt had promised to help. Hope to save Credence from Grindelwald's clutches. Nagini had nowhere to go after the events of Paris, her only safety net had been Credence. As one of the few that escaped the flames, she had unknowingly become a part of the group left behind. In the three years since she had become the ward of the man beside her (alongside befriending Newt). Yusuf Kama, a man whose sworn purpose had disappeared that night. That night he had discovered the true fate of Corvus Lestrange, and ultimately lost his only remaining family in Leta. But through her loss he had gained something else to strive towards, the defeat of Grindelwald.

On the outside peering in, the seven of them seemed like an unusual group. Three Aurors, a magizoologist, a muggle baker, a maledictus and an previous holder of an unbreakable vow. Within three years, however, they had become a firm group of allies perhaps even friends. And that group were now cramped into a small London back-alley, waiting around a mouldy old bucket.

"It would seem we're the last ones," Evelyn stated as she eyed the group. At the sound of her words, the others acknowledged their arrival with small nods.

"Scamander," Yusuf Kama was the first to greet Newt's brother.

"Kama, glad you're joining us," Theseus returned the greeting.

Kama nodded, Theseus turned to Newt as Evelyn stood beside him greeting everyone with a small smile.

"Newt."

"Theseus."

A moment's pause before Theseus asked, "This our portkey?"

"Yes," Newt nodded.

With that acknowledgement a man stepped out of the shadows, the same man who had provided Newt with transport to Paris all those years ago.

"And don't let the Ministry forget who provided it to you," the man spoke eyeing Theseus from under his hat, suspicion in his eye.

"We surely won't if it gets us to our destination," Evelyn eyed him with her own suspicion.

There was a moment of silence, before the man opened his mouth again.

"It leaves in a few minutes, better prepare yourselves."

With those words everyone moved closer to the bucket, Jacob however hesitated looking at Newt holding out his hand.

"Erm... you hold the bucket this time Jacob," Newt stumbled.

"Oh right," Jacob replied.

The group were forced to crowd around the bucket, shoulder to shoulder. Except for Evelyn, who choose this moment to shed her emerald coat. With a wave of her wand, the coat was gone and replaced by a small leather pouch on her belt. Now she was more prepared, Evelyn squeezed in between Theseus and Yusuf. Hand gripping the bucket tight along with everyone else. She took this moment to give one last look at the group around her, before the countdown began.

"Three."

Theseus couldn't help but notice the small blush littering his brother's freckled cheeks as he took into account the close proximity of one Porpertina Goldstein.

"Two."

Jacob took a deep breath, preparing himself for the horrible sensation to come.

"One."

Everyone's grip simultaneously tightened on the bucket. There was a moment before the street disappeared around them. Jacob remembered why he hated Portkeys in an instant as he felt that familiar pull. It was like being drawn to a magnet or a fish on the line being drawn to the surface. Except this fish's destination was not the shore...

* * *

Evelyn was expecting to touch her feet down on solid ground. Instead there was a large splash and the group collectively dropped into the waters of the river below. She only had a mere minute to hold in some oxygen, before all noise became muffled. It was a shock to the system, the damp seeped straight through her clothes. No moment was spared to take in the views beneath the water, as she sprang into action. Arms and leg thrashed against the water in synchronized fashion, pushing for the surface. Her lungs begging for air became her drive. She needed to get to the surface. She needed air.

One more push and she broke the surface, spluttering and gasping. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden bright intensity of the Amazonian sun. Once she could make out more than just shapes, her gaze took in her surroundings. Their portkey had missed land completely, instead dumping them in the middle of a large river. Rainforest was situated on each side of her.

"Lionheart!"

Her attention was snapped as a yell from over the waves met her ears. Looking over, she spotted Yusuf Kama. It seemed she wasn't the only one to be dunked beneath the waves. Yusuf was bobbing above the water with Nagini right beside him. If she squinted she could see Theseus not too far behind them.

"Kama!" Evelyn called back as a reassurance she was fine. They still seemed so far from her reach. Unlike her they were closer to the shore, she could already see Theseus treading water. It seemed they had all been dumped at various points in the river. Even from here she could spy Theseus looking around. But even that didn't give Evelyn pause to consider who was missing. No land was in sight and that was her momentary focus (land would give her better perspective). The distance made her shudder at the thought of swimming all that way. It wasn't that she wasn't a confident swimmer, but she'd rather conserve her energy.

Shifting in the water, Evelyn sacrificed a hand to search into her pouch for her wand. It was a struggle, but she found it (eventually). With a swish of her wand, she almost seemed to draw a circle around her.

"Ebublio!"

When those words left her mouth, a bubble formed around her. Guided by her wand, the bubble levitated up and began to float a few feet above the water towards the shore. The only downside was that she still had to keep afloat in the water that the bubble had collected (that she hadn't completely thought through). In a matter of minutes, she had reached the shore. But guiding the bubble was a little tricker than she thought. She hadn't fully taken into account the height of the drop and the fact that Theseus was directly below her. With a pop, she had dunked the water the bubble had collected over a surprised Theseus. A small yelp left her lips as ground didn't hit her feet as soon as she expected. Luckily she managed to land on her feet, but still lost her balance as she tipped forwards. She would have fallen flat on Theseus if he didn't managed to catch her arms. A strong grip steadied her balance, preventing any further surprises... or embarrassment.

"You alright?" Theseus asked with polite concern, through some slight spluttering of water from her lips.

"Yes- thank- you," Evelyn managed to stumble out her words. She took in Theseus' extra soaked form. His clothing was plastered to his body, his once neat hair stuck to his forehead. She'd never seen him this raw before. It also made her feel guilty.

"Sorry about the water," Evelyn mumbled.

Theseus answered her with a small nod, before letting go of her arms. His attention was snatched away, looking across the waves of the river. Evelyn took a moment before following his lead. Instantly she spotted Yusuf and Nagini treading water towards them, Yusuf guiding Nagini so she didn't stumble. It didn't take them long to join them on the banks of the river.

"That was nearly a nasty tumble Lionheart," Yusuf commented.

Evelyn smirked a little, "Only a nearly, thanks to Theseus."

She then looked to Nagini who had stopped beside her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you," she barely spoke above a whisper, much like Theseus her attention was drawn back to the water, "The others, where-"

She was cut off by by Theseus cupping his hands and calling over the waves.

"Newt!"

It clicked then. There had been no sign of Newt or Tina or Jacob. Even a thorough search over the water gave no clue to their whereabouts. The sense of panic boiled inside Theseus but he tried to keep his calm. They had expected to be faced with many dangers, but upon landing... surely not... or was that just wishful thinking?

Their attention was snapped as the water before them bubbled. Then there was an almighty splash as Newt, Tina and Jacob soared out of the water, over their heads and landed hard on the bank behind them. Theseus, Yusuf, Nagini and Evelyn could only watch in awe and shut their eyes to the extra downpour of water. Theseus' surprise didn't last long as he was soon sprinting past them to reach his brother and friends.

"Newt!"

The three of them had landed flat on their fronts, coughing up water from their lungs. Jacob was wedged between Newt and Tina. The two each had one of his arms looped in their hands, the others holding their wands pointing over their heads. It seemed they had propelled themselves out of the murky depths of the river.

Following after Theseus, Evelyn moved to beside Tina looking down at them.

"Merlin's beard! Are you all alright? What happened?" Theseus questioned as he crouched down beside Newt, taking his shoulder gently.

Newt pulled himself up a bit, still getting his breath back. "Fell-into—a nest- of- Grin-dylow," he managed to stumble out.

Grindylow, they could be pesky creatures. Of course Newt would opt out of stunning them, instead making a quick getaway. Theseus didn't need much more information as with the help of Yusuf, he helped Newt and Jacob to their feet. Evelyn in turn offered her hand to Tina, who took it gratefully pulling her to her feet. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath and used spells to quickly dry themselves. Blouses and shirts no longer threatened to cling and expose the skin beneath. Hair was put back in place and looked less like a wet mop.

"That was definitely my least favourite portkey," Jacob broke the silence.

"What kind of portkey was that? I thought this guy knew what he was doing!" said Tina.

"It would seem the Amazon Rainforest was out of his field of experience..." Newt replied a little sheepishly, a flash of guilt striking over his features.

"At least we all made it relatively unharmed," Yusuf offered to ease Newt's guilt. Some nodded in agreement. They could only hope it remained that way. However looking off into the depths of the rainforest behind them added foreboding to the atmosphere. Any number of dangers could face them within, especially in these dangerous times. This didn't disheartened their resolve. No matter what came, they'd face it together. That single thought stayed with them as they ventured into the depths of trees behind them.

* * *

"Right, well looks like we wanna press on and then head right," Jacob Kawalski's words trailed right to the back of the group as they trudged through the undergrowth of the rainforest. With Newt's encouragement and Evelyn's suggestion, Jacob had taken over navigating them to their next portkey. He had some map-reading and navigation skills that he'd picked up during his service in the war. Skills that were useful to them now. It was a way to make Jacob feel like he was making a contribution and to keep his mind occupied. Newt knew that much like Tina he'd be internally fretting about a potential confrontation with Queenie. Sure they all wanted to get Queenie back, but that was even if she wanted to come back. There was the fear, that they tried not to linger on, that they may have lost her forever. That fear crept upon them in the quiet moments, so to have a focus or a task managed to keep it at bay. And right now that was what Jacob needed, so he and Newt took the lead.

It wasn't a confident, loud booming vocal lead, announcing to the others their next steps. But more quiet and gentle points for turnings or holding up branches to prevent leafs smacking into faces. Evelyn and Theseus were closely behind, arms occasionally raised up to catch branches from Jacob and Newt. Bringing up the back were Tina, Yusuf and Nagini. Not much conversation was shared between them aside from the alerts of changes in direction or little thank yous as branches were moved out of people's paths. They would have had wands drawn but there was still a chance (no matter how slim) of running into muggles. So they were tucked away but still easy to access if the occasion arose.

It made the atmosphere a little tense and cautious, but they were making good time. Hopefully this next portkey would have more success of getting them to Rio. Maybe their luck was looking up...

Or maybe it was just about to run out.

The downward spiral happened in quick succession, that Evelyn didn't even have time to blink. A small click issued out through the quiet atmosphere when Jacob took his next step forward. Unbeknownst to him, he had tripped a trap-wire. Partly lucky for him Newt had noticed.

"Jacob!" Newt managed to cry, pushing his friend back to what he hoped was safety. Theseus and Evelyn were nearly knocked over as Jacob fell back into them. The two of them just about catching him. That trap-wire set off a domino effect, before Newt knew what was happening he found himself hung up by his ankle and pulled up into the trees. The side of his head hit a sturdy branch, causing his vision to blur and his world to literally turn upside down. Theseus, Evelyn and Jacob followed as they were scooped like fish in net and also pulled up into trees too. A small cage fell down over Tina, Nagini and Yusuf- trapping them beneath. They could all only cry in surprise.

"Mercy lewis! What is this?" Tina cried, moving forward to take the bars of the cage. She gave them a small experimental rattle before looking up to the others.

"Perhaps our mission was leaked to them and they laid a trap for us," Yusuf suggested, also giving the bars a rattle of his own.

"No, this isn't Grindelwald," Nagini spoke softly but her eyes were full of terror and a dark knowledge.

"She's right, this isn't their style," Tina replied, not turning around to spot the sheer terror radiating from Nagini. Instead she looked up to the three who had become tangled in the net.

Evelyn hated when she forced to give up her personal space. Being squashed against someone without prior knowledge or agreement made her ridiculously uncomfortable. In this instance, her annoyed expression was not her friends' fault but this damned net!

"Merlin's beard," she hissed as she found herself wedged between Jacob's back and Theseus' chest. Elbows and knees prodding into each other with increasing levels of discomfort.

"First the portkey and now trapped like animals in a poachers trap!" Theseus scrambled out as he tried to shift to get more comfortable. This caused muffled protests and mild swearing as the three shifted against each other.

"Guys stop! Just stop moving!" Evelyn snapped, the build-up had caused the net to swing and was just subsequently making it all worse.

The two of them heeded her words as they suspended their movement. However they had still built enough momentum to nearly crash into the dangled Newt in front.

"Woah, sorry their pal," Jacob apologised, trying to catch sight of Newt. He had spoken loud enough for the magizoologist to hear, but it still hadn't enlisted a reply. Unlike his friends, Newt hadn't seemed to have resisted his bonds. This concerned Jacob.

"Newt?"

No response.

"Newt, you okay there pal?"

That question caught Theseus' attention, "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

His question caused more movement as he started moving to get a better view of his brother.

"Theseus stop! You going to make it swing again and we might actually hit your brother this time!" Evelyn offered caution.

The older Scamander stopped a little exasperated, as he spoke again, "Sorry, but can you see him? Is he alright?"

Evelyn tried to take a look, but trying to crane her neck was not providing a better view.

"Not really, Jacob?"

Jacob seemed at an advantage when it came to getting a clearer view of one Newt Scamander. Newt was dangling up from his right ankle, blood running to his head for being forced upside down. He still swayed a little from the motion of being hoisted up. The branch he hit had drawn blood and his eyes were half open. The blow had dazed him and his body didn't know whether it wanted to remain conscious. He could make out noise, but it sounded muffled and too far away.

A name. He could make out a name. Was it his name?

There was a blurry mess of colours before him, browns, whites... red? And black, that was pulling at the corners of his vision.

"Newt!"

That was his name, but who had said it?

"What's going on up there?" Tina called out from her place on the ground. She had heard Newt's name been thrown around, which caused panic to settle in.

"It's Newt he's hurt!" Jacob called back to the older Goldstein.

"Hurt? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Looks like he may have hit his head on the way up!" Evelyn responded this time.

Tina was about to ask another question, but instead she let her frustration out.

"To hell with this!" she whipped out her wand, ready to break the cage around her. Yusuf followed her lead. But they didn't have the chance to cast a single spell. For no sooner had they drawn their wands, they were snatched, shooting off into the trees. Three more wands were similarly snatched from Newt, Theseus and Evelyn.

"Who's there?" Yusuf called out into the trees, moving closer to his maledictus ward. Yusuf received no answer.

Nagini took Yusuf's arm, her face full of alarm, "They're here."

Tina noticed her fear and became curious, "Who's here?"

"Poachers."

The minute that Nagini spoke her reply, the once clear forest began to fill with white fog. It seeped around them and the trapped group began to cough as the fog crept into their lungs. Even covering their mouths and noses did nothing to stop the fog. And before they all knew it, the forest around them disappeared, as much like Newt they were pulled into unconsciousness. Pulled into a black void.


	2. Part 2

_**A.N- As promised here is Part 2! Not sure when Part 3 will be up, but next stop is the Lionheart clan.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this next installment, would love to hear some feedback. (hope the end doesn't feel too rushed, this is quite a long chapter though).**_

_**Enjoy! The final part to follow soon. **_

* * *

**Part 2**

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

"That was a bit of a nasty blow. At the least he's got a concussion. We can't say for certain until he wakes up."

Voices again, this time they didn't sound as distant but they were slowly becoming clearer. Newt Scamander found the pull of darkness to be waning, as his ears honed on the voices.

"And he's definitely gonna wake up?"

Jacob, he could place the first voice he heard now. It was his dear friend.

"He will, like I said it was a nasty blow. And with that gas on top, it might take him longer to come round."

And that voice... his brother, Theseus. They were beginning to get louder.

"He's right Jacob."

Tina Goldstein, he knew her voice in an instant. And he swore he heard a shuffle of movement and a gentle wisp of air blew against his ear.

"Please wake up, Newt."

That whisper only heard by him seemed to command his eyes to open. At first the bright lights startled his pupils, causing his eyelids to blink in protection.

"Hey he's coming around!" he caught Jacob's relief in his voice.

"Newt, can you hear us?" Tina asked, a blurry form slowly coming into view.

A small groan escaped his lips, as everything came into focus. His gaze immediately drew to Tina, she was peering down at him with both a gentleness and concern. Even now he took in her beauty, transfixed by it.

"Tina," speaking her name made a smile cross across her lips.

"Newt," came her small but gentle voice, eyes caught by his.

He blinked a few times, issuing a few groans as he fully became more conscious. Once he had done that, he opened his eyes again and noticed the other faces peering down at him. Jacob and Theseus were side by side, looking relieved yet still concerned for the younger Scamander.

"Hey pal, you gave us a bit of a scare there," Jacob spoke, offering a smile for his friend.

"Ugh, what happened?" Newt stumbled out a question before he made to sit up. A hiss of pain left his lips as he felt his left temple begin to throb in agony. Instinctively he reached up for it, he felt a mixture of dry and sticky blood.

"Steady there Newt," Theseus' voice hit his ears, this time sounding closer. He hadn't even noticed that he had squeezed his eyes shut during the flash of pain, or the hands on his shoulders helping him into a seated position. Opening his eyes again, he flicked his gaze left and right confirming what he already knew. Tina and Theseus had instinctively reached for a shoulder each, aiding him to a seated position. Jacob was sat more in front of him now, peering at his friends.

"Yeah that looked like it hurt," Jacob said with a sheepish smile.

Newt returned the smile with a muttered, "Only a little."

He rubbed at the wound gently, feeling the beginnings of a scab forming in places, yet it still felt sticky.

The question he once asked left his lips again, "What happened?"

"We got caught in a poacher's trap," Tina answered.

Poachers? He then remembered the trap-wire and pushing Jacob aside. He had crossed paths with poachers numerous times and had spotted the signs of a trap instantly. But what happened next was still a mystery.

"There was some kinda fog and then we all woke up here," Jacob added.

After those words, Newt took in more of his surroundings. They were situated in a cage lined with various runes that looked like they had be carved into the bars themselves. The cage seemed as if it was intended to hold something much larger than their small group. Lanterns hung from the ceiling of the large tent enclosed around the cage, casting both light and shadows onto them. It seemed they had ended up back in the poachers camp. That thought alone made him realise he was without a case and the familiar sensation of his bowtruckle companion, Pickett in his pocket.

Panic seeped into his chest, making him feel like his throat was closing up. They had his creatures, the poachers had them. Sure his case was locked tight, but the thought of them possibly getting inside. And Pickett, if they hurt him.

"Oh Newt, I'm so sorry. They must have taken your case," Tina offered some sympathy as she picked up on his panic.

"They took everything we had on us, wands included," Theseus said, the frustration clear in his voice, without wands they were defenceless and seeing his brother so distressed weighed on his heart.

"There's still gotta be a way out of here though right? A way we can get them back?" Jacob tried offering hope, as he looked between the group even looking behind him to the others Newt hadn't spotted yet.

Evelyn, Yusuf and Nagini were a bit of distance behind Jacob. Not too far that they couldn't be called, but far away enough to not be able to quite coherently make out their conversation unless they were listening closely enough. Currently they seemed preoccupied. Nagini was sat on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest. She held an air of timidness and pure fear. Newt shouldn't have been surprised at her reaction. Nagini had spent most of her life in cages. Trapped, afraid and alone. At least this time she wasn't alone, but the thought of what they may do if they knew she was a maledictus was clearly playing at her mind. Yusuf wasn't stood very far from his ward. His eyes were moving across the runes in the bars. They were clearly emblazoned with magic as every so often they glowed bronze in the lantern light. Yusuf's eyes followed the runes right up to the ceiling where he spotted a broken lantern swaying above. The glass had been smashed, some still lingering on the lantern, the rest scattered to the floor. It left a small portion of the cage below in shadow. Within this shadowed portion was a crouched Evelyn Lionheart. She had managed to push her arm through the bars, it was a tight squeeze. Newt had no idea what she was doing, but her face was strained as she reached out into the open air. He thought perhaps she was trying to reach to open the tent flap beyond the bars. Maybe she was hoping to catch sight of their captors.

Perhaps she would get her wish sooner than she thought.

"Lionheart!" Yusuf offered quiet but blunt caution for the young auror. Noticing what Yusuf had, Evelyn withdrew her hand, moving back towards the others with Yusuf and Nagini. Footsteps could be hear on the other side, as the tent flap was drawn back.

A man towered before them, he had to be taller than Theseus and Newt by at least a few inches. His chest jutted out like an armour plate against his black clothing. He almost blended into the shadows, but his amber eyes... they shimmered wickedly. As he came closer, Newt could make out the scars littering his face. Many of the fingers on his right hand were reduced to stumps. If Newt had longer to linger on his past wounds he could probably narrow the creatures that had caused them. But the pure malice in the man's snarky smile caused him to look away as soon as he could. It was rare Newt was filled with such hatred upon meeting a person. But poachers... he hated them with every fibre of his being. Much like Nagini, Newt rose to his feet with the help of Tina and Theseus. He didn't want to be caught in a moment of vulnerability in front of this man.

"Well it appears you're all finally awake," the man spoke with just as much snark as his appearance, surveying the group like prey. He seemed to linger longer on Newt, that alone caused Theseus to step forward protectively.

"You have no right to hold us like this," Theseus hissed venomously. He hated poachers just as much as his brother.

"Ohh I have every right Scamander," the man retorted with another snarky smile.

Theseus couldn't mask his surprise.

"Oh yes, I know who you are. Didn't take me long to figure out. Newt Scamander, infamous for his magical case of creatures, now working with the Ministry, pops up in the Amazon. Of course he wouldn't go far without his head auror brother or Miss Goldstein."

Tina couldn't help but glare, so this man knew more than just her name but her connection to Newt too. He then turned to look at Evelyn and Yusuf.

"Honestly, I have no idea who you two are. But the way you carry yourselves, my guess is Aurors."

Evelyn didn't offer him a response. This man seemed to thrive of gloating, but the one thing she didn't like was how his gaze kept snapping to Nagini. Yusuf had noticed too as he stood protectively in front of his ward, an arm snaked around her as an offering of comfort.

"And this one."

Now his gaze was on Nagini and there was no escaping his piqued interest now.

"Must be the maledictus that obscurus boy was with."

Nagini flinched under his gaze and the mention of Credence.

"Now under the care of Newt Scamander and friends. I suppose he has a soft spot for abandoned creatures."

Again no-one replied, but if the glares he received had been spells he would have been reduced to ash.

"Well I have to say you planned this little trip of yours perfectly. Imagine how pleased Grindelwald will be when I offer him not one but three of his most valued targets."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Grindelwald?" Tina questioned in alarm.

"Oh yes, Grindelwald offers us freedom, freedom to do whatever we damn well please. So naturally, we wanted to make an offering to his cause. We thought an Ukrainian Ironbelly might make a fine offering and aid to his followers. But that'll just be the icing on top when they see you. Both Scamanders and Goldstein all in one place, plus two Aurors, could be useful for information."

He paused as the tension in the group rose. Tension he seemed to be lapping up like a hungry beast. He gloated but his attention fell back on Nagini.

"But you... I suppose you do have a connection to the boy... still you could fetch such a high price. The things people would give to own something like you."

"Keeping dreaming pal. No way you're getting a hold of her." Jacob had successfully drawn his attention for the first time since the man had arrived. Part of him wished he hadn't.

The man gaze held disgust as he eyed Jacob.

"Have care how you speak Mudblood."

Jacob may not have understood the term, but by the reaction of his friends he could tell it wasn't good. Especially Evelyn who had become incredulously tight lipped and almost murderous in her glare.

"You. You are of no use to Grindelwald or anyone for that matter," the man drew closer to the cage. He was within reaching distance now, but unlike him they were unarmed.

"And that... well that makes you expendable."

Before anyone had chance to react, the poacher had drawn his wand. Before Jacob knew what was happening, he found himself being hoisted up by invisible ropes that had wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He tried to resist but he could only squirm as his friends watched in horror.

"Jacob!"

"Mercy lewis, what are you doing!" Tina exclaimed in shock, she and Newt were reaching for their friend trying to bring him back down.

"Teaching this lesser being a thing or to about how to respect your superiors," the man raised his wand above his head.

"Cruci-"

He was cut short by white hot agony stabbing deep into his ankle. A shriek of pain left his lips, wand slipping from his hand. It clattered to the floor along with Jacob, who was now free from his invisible bonds. Newt, Tina and Theseus attempted to catch him as best as they could. The others had been under the impression, much like the now shrieking poacher, that they were all unarmed.

However, Evelyn Lionheart, who had been hoping to save the large shard of glass she had collected from the broken lantern, was. Now the poacher was within reaching distance, Evelyn had jumped at the chance to save Jacob. Stooping down low, she had plunged the shard as deep as she could into the man's ankle. When his wand clattered to the floor, she saw a chance, a chance to escape. So she reached for it as quickly as she could. The wand was in reaching as she strained to snatch it. But the chance was soon shattered much like her wrist.

Now it was Evelyn's turn to shriek in pain. She had been so close but the poacher had spotted what she was doing. Instantly he had slammed his uninjured foot down hard on to her outstretched hand. An almighty crack had filled her ears, and she knew from the wave of agony that hit her that he had definitely broken something in her wrist.

"You little bitch!" he sputtered, snatching his wand back off the ground. He gave a twist to his foot pinning Evelyn's hand to the ground to add insult to injury before he removed it. Evelyn withdrew her hand, holding it close to her chest. She didn't have long to recover as a handful of her redlocks were clamped in a vice-like grip. The poacher yanked her by her hair forcing her both to cry out and to rise to her feet. Whilst Jacob was now relatively unharmed and back on his feet, Evelyn became the subject of his cruelty. The concern of the group now shifted from Jacob to her. Theseus was quick to jump to her defence.

"Evelyn!" he cried out as he made to step closer, but he was stopped in his tracks by the poacher's wand.

"Watch it Scamander," he warned, wand aimed at the older Scamander. He made no move back to his previous position, instead he could only watch and stand his ground. Evelyn struggled in his grasp, but she too was made to cease her resistance. The poacher held his wand firm below her chin, continuing to hold her red locks in his other. His menacing gaze was now upon her, yet Evelyn didn't yield fear under it.

"Evelyn is it?"

She didn't reply, but held a pained but angry glare.

"Broken glass. I guess you got it from the lantern up there," he indicated the lantern above.

"That's pretty resourceful, but for a witch to resort to such a desperate assault... well that's just pathetic."

Evelyn grimaced and retorted a reply, "Pathetic is attacking an unarmed man just to feel sense of superiority. You can keep up this charade all you wish. But only a pathetic coward and would resort to such an attack."

"Coward? I'd have care how you speak you red-headed bitch!" he hissed, wand tip pressing deep into her chin now.

"Or what? You'll attack an unarmed woman too?" she paused before she spat in his face, "Do your worst."

Before he had chance to deliver on that, he was interrupted.

Another man, clearly a subordinate poked his head inside the tent with a "Sir."

"What!" the man snapped at the new arrival.

The new arrival shrivelled back from his anger before adding meekly, "They're here."

The man sighed in frustration, continuing to hold Evelyn in his threat. Taking a moment, he let go of her hair pushing her back as he released her. Evelyn stumbled, but found her fall stopped by Theseus' steady hands on her shoulders.

"This isn't over," he warned with his wand, before limping after the man and out of the tent once more.

The group fell silent for a moment watching after him. Theseus steadied Evelyn on her feet, looking at her with worry.

Evelyn caught his eye with a tiny smile, "Seems you're catching me a lot today Scamander."

"It would seem so," he could only reply.

She looked to Jacob who was back on his own two feet, Newt and Tina fussing at his side. He looked a little pale, but relatively unharmed much to her relief. She then dared to gaze down at her injured hand that she still held close to her chest. The damage site around her wrist was blazoned red and had begun to swell twice it's size. The site of it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Let's have a look," Theseus offered, his presence behind her still keeping her grounded.

She tensed a little at his close proximity but didn't object to his request. Gingerly Theseus took her hand to examine the damage. She couldn't help but wince, the slightest movement was causing her wrist to burn with pain. While she was no healer, she had a feeling something was broken.

"That was a brave move Lionheart," Yusuf spoke, looking at the young Auror with some faint admiration. He had never seen her display such furiosity before, her act of attack had taken him by surprise. However he was starting to see why Theseus had brought her along, she certainly wasn't afraid to improvise if she had to.

"Or maybe a foolish one," Evelyn cast some doubt. While she didn't regret managing to cease his attack on Jacob, there was no doubt in her mind that the poacher would hold a grudge. He would likely return with more cruelty to his attacks than before, especially against Jacob.

"Then why do it if you thought it was foolish?" Tina pulled into question her comment.

Evelyn knew she only had one honest response to that as she rested her gaze on Jacob, "Because I couldn't just let him hurt Jacob."

Jacob noted the gentle kindness in her voice and was visibly touched. She took a big risk for him and he didn't really know how to express his gratitude.

"Oh... oh you didn't have to do that doll."

"Of course I did, I couldn't let him harm you. You are unharmed aren't you?" the young Auror had to make sure.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah... I'm okay, thanks to you."

Evelyn smiled and nodded in return.

"So what do we do now?" Nagini's question came out as an almost whisper.

"I don't know," Newt replied honestly for it was the truth they all felt. The glass trick wouldn't work twice and without their wands they didn't have a way of breaking the magical runes lining the cage. The only option they had was sitting and waiting for a miracle.

* * *

The miracle they had been holding out hope for appeared sooner than they realised. Everyone had settled into restless silence. Evelyn was sat beside Nagini, continuing to cradle her injured hand. Her eyes followed Theseus who was strolling up and down the cage, analysing for weaknesses somewhere anywhere. Yusuf kept vigil as close to the tent entrance as he could, watching out for the return of their poacher. Newt and Jacob were sat opposite Evelyn and Nagini. Jacob kept offering Evelyn some concerned glances over her injury, but she countered with reassuring small smiles. Newt was still nursing his head whilst wrapping himself up in fear for his creatures and also his friends. Tina was stood beside them her hands resting on the bars of their prison, gaze looking out. She hated feeling so hopeless, unable to do anything to let them free of this cage. The only hope she could hold onto was that the poachers hadn't found a way into Newt's case. The mere thought of the harm they could cause filled her heart with sorrow. A sigh left her lips as she rested her head against the bars, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again a slight movement in the shadows caught her attention. She became puzzled. Had she imagined that?

Staring in the same spot, she soon came to realise she had indeed not imagined it. Something small was scuttling across the floor towards them. It was as it came closer that she recognised the tiny figure. Crouching down onto her knees, she drew Newt's attention to the new arrival.

"Newt look!"

Tina's voice drew Newt out of his realm of thought as both he and Jacob turned to look out of the cage.

Padding across the floor towards them was a small bundle of black fur. It didn't take him long to recognise his dear beloved Niffler. A sense of relief filled his chest as the sight of his little friend. But also confusion as the little guy stopped at the bar of the cage, peering up at them. He had been in the case.

"How did you-" Newt began, but his question was soon answered. The tiny green head of Pickett the bowtruckle peeked out of the Niffler's pouch. Newt smiled at the sight of them. It seemed they had their miracle after all, especially as Pickett seemed to be struggling with some items in the Niffler's pouch. Noticing the bowtruckle's struggle, the Niffler aided him with his paws. Tina could only watch in surprise as the familiar handles of hers, Newt's, Theseus', Evelyn's and Yusuf's wands came into view.

"Oh you clever buggers," Newt breathed with a wide smile. Reaching through the bars, he collected the wands from the Niffler and Pickett. He then distributed them amongst the group, who had all gathered around to see the two creatures. Everyone gratefully took their wands. It didn't take the Aurors long to set to work, wands sweeping over the runes. Now that they were armed, they had a chance to escape.

The three Aurors made quick work of the runes and before they knew it the group found themselves peering out the flaps of the tent. Day had turned to night, if they peered through the trees they could make out the stars. Directly in front of them were lines of tents. Distant chatter could be heard and a few poachers were strolling past. But otherwise the camp was quiet. (They had already taken care of the guard outside, who now lay unconscious in the cage behind.) The only noise they could make out were the whimpers of a large beast. The sound was coming from a tent to the left that looked twice the size of theirs. Newt had a feeling that inside was the original intended gift for Grindelwald's followers.

"So what's our next move?" Evelyn whispered.

"Well first we need to get the rest of our things," Theseus could still feel Newt's anxiousness over his case, they couldn't leave without it.

"How are we supposed to know which tent they're in? It could be any number of these," Yusuf questioned.

The Niffler, who had settled in the crook of Tina's arm, perked his head up. Tina could tell from that alone, he knew exactly where to go.

"No, but he does," Tina brought attention to the Niffler, who had his nose pointed up in the air.

"So he can led us to them," Jacob spoke with confidence.

"Maybe not all of us, a large group would draw too much attention. We have to think about this," Evelyn warned.

But her warning had fallen on deaf ears. Like a moth to a flame, Newt was drawn to the cries of the creature. He looked to Tina with complete trust, the small head of Pickett now peeking out of his familiar safe space in Newt's waist-coat pocket.

"Get the case," he requested and then he was gone, disappearing out the tent.

"Newt!" Theseus hissed under his breath, watching after him in despair. He looked to the others.

"I'll go help Tina get the case," Evelyn offered him. Theseus gave them a small nod, before following quickly in his brother's wake. Even with the offer Evelyn had presented, she knew there would have been little she could do to stop Theseus from going after his brother. She watched after him before looking back to everyone else.

"We'll wait here for you," Yusuf looked to Tina, "I'll keep them safe."

Tina nodded before she lowered the Niffler back down to the ground. Together her and Evelyn followed the bundle of fur as swiftly and silently as possible.

* * *

"Newt! Newt!" Theseus' cries for his brother were almost silent, but still he tried to get his brother to slow down. The younger Scamander had darted so quickly from the tent, that Theseus had a hard-time to catch up to him. It was only when Newt ducked down behind some crates and came to a stop, that Theseus finally caught up, slotting in beside him.

"Newt, what are you playing at?" Theseus didn't mean to be harsh with him, but their situation was time sensitive and they had to be careful not to waste it, no matter how noble the cause.

"We can't leave them in there," Newt looked to the large tent that now towered in front of their hiding place. Two guards were stationed outside, and the continuing whimpers of the beasts within were louder now. It's the only sound that filled Newt's ears and each one tugged harder on his heart. Theseus could see the concern and sorrow in his brother's eyes. He wasn't heartless, he didn't want to leave the poor creature to the mercy of the poachers any more than Newt. But the longer they stayed, the closer they got to discovery and that could quickly turn into chaos.

"I'm sorry Newt. I truly am. But it'll be safer for all of us if we can get away quietly, we don't know how many are in this camp. We are more than likely outnumbered, we shouldn't push our luck any more than we already have," Theseus tried to explain as calmly as he could, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"You go with the others if you want, but I'm not leaving without them," Newt hadn't headed Theseus' words, instead appearing annoyed at what he said. Theseus could do little to stop him as Newt cast a simple "Confundus" on the guards in front of them. It bought him just the right moment to slip inside the tent. Theseus could only swear under his breath before disappearing inside too.

Much like the Scamander brothers, Tina and Evelyn were faced with their own tent. Theirs however was considerably smaller, and didn't have guards posted outside. The Niffler, who had been guiding them towards the tent flaps, quickly retreated back to the safety of Tina. He crawled up her back, settling on her shoulder. The dark headed Goldstein looked to her younger friend beside her. Evelyn had her wand gripped in her left hand, her injured right still cradled to her crest. It looked odd seeing her utilise her non-dormant hand, but it was still clear that any small movement in her right wrist caused flares of pain. Whilst Tina had used many healing spells in the past, she was no healer and wasn't well versed in mending broken bones. She could most certainly try, but she didn't want to risk it going horribly wrong. Plus Evelyn not wanting to waste valuable time, didn't want to cause any more delays with the others fussing over her injury. She could make do with her left hand and deal with the pain till they got to safety.

Evelyn still managed to meet her gaze and the two silently communicated. They had both picked up on it, the voices that came from within the tent. Crouching lower, the two women peeked through the tent and surveyed the room.

Lanterns similar to their tent's hung from the ceiling. The inside was a little bigger than the out. On the far left wall was a sight that Tina was grateful Newt wasn't here to see. She could only think to describe it as sickening display of a trophy wall. The trophies in question had clearly come from a number of creatures, but Tina couldn't bare to linger on the specific details, suddenly feeling a little queasy. Up against the right wall lay a long table, that seemed to house another collection. Instead of trophies, there seemed to be an array of items and possessions. There was everything from knives to sneakascopes to an object Tina had never seen in person before, a muggle firearm. Maybe these items had also been stolen just like the familiar case and bags that Tina's eye's came to rest on. Evelyn's little leather pouch and Theseus' satchel were tossed beside Newt's case. Somehow Tina suspected there had been some attempts to get into the case, or at least they had the knowledge of the contents. Especially given the case seemed like it had been treated with more care, whereas the others had been throw on there as an afterthought.

Situated beside the table were two men, they were sat on small stools and each cradled flasks that Tina's guessed didn't contain pumpkin juice. They looked just as scarred and muscular as their leader. Unlike him though, their words were harder to follow as they spoke in Portuguese. Whatever it was they were discussing, it brought a wicked cheer to their faces. Or maybe it was a deep satisfaction. Regardless she didn't want to know what would make these men roar with unsettling laughter.

Tina once again looked to her companion. Evelyn had also spotted their missing possessions as well as their adversaries. She looked to Tina and gave her a small nod, she would follow her lead.

Feeling very trusted, Tina weighed their options. They had to be conscious of noise and how to limit it as much as possible. Also she didn't doubt Evelyn's skill, but more so how good her aim would be with her non-dormant hand. Still seeing those heartless trophies on the wall fuelled her with an amount of sickened rage. So to her there was only really one option.

Pulling back the tent flap, Tina took a brave step with her wand drawn.

"Stupefy!"

The stun spell flew out of Tina's wand with force and precision, hitting the man on the left clear off his stool. Before the other had chance to raise his wand or the alarm, another spell, this time a bit sloppy but still hitting it's target came his way.

"Stupefy," Evelyn hissed out a moment after Tina, knocking the spell into his hip and the stool that shattered upon impact, showering him in wood as he fell down to the floor.

That had certainly caused a little more noise than they had wanted.

Evelyn could only look at Tina and say a small "Sorry."

"Let's not linger," Tina replied as she dashed over, grabbing Newt's case and holding it close to her chest protectively. Thank Merlin that hadn't gotten inside. The Niffler could only graze his head next to her ear in relief and joy.

Evelyn followed after her, attaching her pouch to her belt and tossing Theseus' satchel over her shoulder. "Right, good to go?" she questioned Tina.

"Yes, let's go. Hopefully we'll still have chance to slip into the night unnoticed," Tina spoke with a little optimism.

But that hope quickly faded when they heard an almighty crash outside in the camp followed by a booming roar.

"Newt," Tina and Evelyn breathed simultaneously as they gazed at each other, before dashing out into the carnage they awaited them on the other side of the tent flaps.

Honestly, Theseus didn't know what he had expected. For years since his brother's expulsion from Hogwarts, he had both heard about, witnessed and tried to fix the unintentional mayhem that Newt's passion for defending and helping every lost creature had created. It had brought Theseus many headaches and restless nights as he had to come up with ways to ensure his brother's good intentions didn't accidentally land himself in Azkaban. Even after Paris, Theseus had been lucky to convince Travers that Newt was valuable to the Ministry. With him on side (or at least allied with them), they could gain the much needed support they needed from Dumbledore.

But for intents and purposes, Theseus couldn't find it in his heart to stop his brother's good-nature. Instead he was forced to be his accomplice.

The poacher hadn't been lying, encaged within that large tent had been the original gift intended for Grindelwald. Newt's heart had broken upon seeing the once mighty Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon in such a pitiful state. Chains were encased around their muzzle and wings, strapping them tightly to their body. Cuts and scraps littered it's body, and a few of the spikes lining down their white scales had snapped off. Newt took his time, with a cautious and gentle approach. Theseus could only watch his brother in his element as he keep guard by the tent flap entrance. He shouldn't have been surprised, Newt had worked with numerous dragons during the war. Theseus couldn't deny he had a talent. But that talent also came with it's fair share of trouble.

Once Newt had earned at least a little trust from the dragon, he made quick work of the chains and shackles. They fell away much like the magical rune work lining the cage. Once the dragon had picked up on this, they didn't waste any time. The cage bars were ripped apart as it made it's break for freedom. All Theseus could do was grab his brother pulling him out of the dragon's path as it tore through the tent and to the chaos it would cause outside.

* * *

The next moments flashed by in quick secession. Screaming, roars and cries filled the once quiet camp with an array of noise. Flashes of colour lit up the trees around them. Any chance for a quiet getaway had quickly slipped away when the dragon had tore itself out of the tent. It unleashed both it's fury and fear in a sea of fire and talons, as poachers appeared out of the many tents with wands raised. Jacob could only watch in amazement and horror at the beast before them that it took him a moment to realise the hand pulling gently at his arm.

"Jacob," Nagini's soft voice called to him and his eyes instantly snapped to her, "Come on."

Yusuf was already beginning to lead them out the tent. Jacob could only follow closely behind as they dived into the mayhem.

"I thought we were waiting here for them?" Jacob called to Yusuf above the noise.

"Too dangerous now, don't want to risk that dragon setting our tent on fire," Yusuf replied.

Jacob could see his valid point, he could already see tents beginning to catch a blaze, the occupants forced to flee. Yusuf maintained his lead, his eyes had already spotted the emerging Scamanders, making his way to their side.

Tina and Evelyn quickly dashed out of the tent, now faced with a large scared dragon and some very pissed off poachers facing off.

"Okay, now what?" Evelyn purposed the question to her friend.

But Tina's attention had been snatched. Looking across to the burning tents, she caught sight of some familiar blonde locks. Could it be?

Tina set her course and dashed across, her grip tight on the case and her wand raised. She threw spells to any who dared get in her way or opposed her. Evelyn was only forced to follow her, crying out her name, "Tina! Tina where you going? Tina!"

The fire and noise seemed to be nothing to Tina now, she had a focus... a draw. This could be the chance they had been hoping for. Yet as she drew closer, she found a pull of hesitation. What if she didn't want to be found?

That hesitation pulled her to stop as she gazed across the shortened distanced between them. At the blonde hair woman, with her back to her. Tina took a deep breath. She had to know...

"Queenie!" she called out.

The blonde quickly turned, and Tina felt their eyes and minds connect in fast succession. Even from here, Tina could see the difference in her sister. Her smile was gone, now replaced with an expression of stone. A hard stare had fallen over her once soft, gentle eyes. Her attire was much more muted than her original vibrant colours she had prided herself on in her youth.

Queenie didn't respond to her sister, yet she didn't move away, instead rooted to her spot. Yet Tina could see silent recognition in her face.

Tina couldn't find any more words, instead she hoped her mind would say what she needed Queenie to hear.

"_Queenie... please. Come home."_

Tina didn't know if she heard it, but she prayed that would be enough. Yet it seemed she would never know as she heard a cry behind her.

"Tina look out!" Evelyn screamed at her, her wand and gaze pointing above the dark haired witch. Heeding her warning, Tina looked up to see a large scaly tail about to slam down on her. Tina raced backwards, almost crashing into Evelyn as she gripped on her arm to stead them both. The tail slammed down, blocking Queenie from Tina's view. Tina could only watch in horror. No she couldn't loose Queenie, it had been years. This was her chance to get her back. The tail quickly moved back up, and Tina desperately searched. But the spot where Queenie once stood was now empty. Maybe if she headed over, she could find her.

"Tina, we have to go!" Evelyn's good hand held her back as she made to move.

"No I have to-"

"Tina come on! We need to go!" And with those words Tina could only be led away, as Evelyn pulled her back and around to where they once were. Expect this time, they were greeted by their friends.

"Tina! Evelyn!" Theseus voice caught their attention, as Tina and Evelyn came to stop beside them. Fire and spells still raining around them.

"We got the case and our things," Evelyn informed him.

"Good, okay now we need to find the others at the tent and find a way out of here," Theseus thought out-loud.

"No need, they're coming!" Newt pointed out, as they spotted Yusuf leading the way towards them.

Tina head snapped up, she needed to tell Jacob that Queenie was here. Maybe they might still have time... she could only hope.

Yusuf and Nagini stopped before them, skidding to a halt.

"Kawalski's coming, he got a bit delayed by some of the fire," Yusuf reassured, looking behind him to where they could spot Jacob running as fast as he could towards them.

He wasn't far, but unfortunately his path became blocked by a large figure.

"Not so fast mudblood!"

Jacob recognised the sour tones of the head poacher, his face now bloodshot red and full of fury.

"Do you know what you and your filthy wizard friends have cost me?" he roared, wand raised, "I don't care if any of you are valuable to Grindelwald, I'll kill you all myself!"

Wand raised he was ready to strike, and Jacob was at his mercy.

"I don't think so," Theseus had quickly and quietly moved forward, casting his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!"

The poacher's wand shot off into the night, disappearing from view. The poacher head snapped around in fury at the head auror and his own sloppiness. When he moved his head back round in front of him, he was met with a cold hard fist to the face. He felt a crack of pain and blood poured from his nostrils.

Hands moved to his nose, cradling it in surprise.

"That's for Evelyn," Jacob commented with all the sincerity of friend but also some of the cheesiness of an action hero. He didn't stay long to admire his handiwork as he took his chance to dash to his friends.

"We got a plan guys?" he dared to ask, as they were forced to stand their ground, fending off spells and watching the raging dragon before them.

"I'm all for any ideas, if anyone's got one?" Theseus replied, throwing a spell over his shoulder to stun a poacher heading their way.

Newt, whose gaze was still fixed on the dragon, had only one thought on mind. There was a way out, as long as his friends were open to the idea of something a little unorthodox.

"Only one," Newt spoke, looking to his brother than at the dragon.

"You can't be serious?" Theseus already knew he was, but the reply had slipped from his lips upon instinct.

"This way we can all get away," Newt fired back.

"All? Wait... are you suggesting what I think you are?" Evelyn stared in disbelief.

"We're gonna ride the dragon out, aren't we?" Tina had read his mind. Sure it sounded crazy, but she had known him longer enough to trust him even with the craziest of plans.

"Yes, come on!" before Theseus could object, Newt dashed over towards the still very large, very angry dragon.

"Your brother's a little mad isn't he?" Evelyn watched in disbelief.

"Yes... but I suppose we don't have any other options," Theseus replied. And with that, the two of them agreed to his crazy plan. The others soon followed after, with a lot more wariness than Newt. There was still a chance this creature could very much set them on fire, than offer them a ride to safety. Tina seemed more hesitant than most, and Jacob picked up on it.

Could she really leave her behind again? But the longer they stayed, the closer to death they could be. Maybe it hadn't been Queenie she saw. But that stand off... surely that had been real?

"Tina, you coming?" Jacob asked her.

Taking a deep breath, Tina offered her mind out to the open again, _"Forgive me Queenie... please."_

"Coming," she then spoke aloud to Jacob, following after him with a pit of guilt.

Surprisingly or maybe unsurprisingly, Newt had managed to at least win over the dragon. They had certainly recognised him as the one who had released them, already earning him a little respect. Newt kept them calm and distracted as the others each took in turns to scramble onto their back, ensuring they had a spine to hang onto. Theseus left space for Newt at the front, as he settled behind a long spine, holding on gently but tightly. He didn't want to cause this creature more harm. Reaching down below, he helped pull Evelyn up behind him. The others followed suit, pairing up and clinging to spines (or in Nagini's case, clinging to Yusuf).

"I hope this works," Theseus heard Evelyn whisper behind, as she felt around for something to hold onto. Theseus had already gripped the large spine before him.

"Here," he reached back and took her uninjured wrist, he guided her to bring her arm around him, "Hold onto me."

Evelyn was glad that Theseus couldn't see her face, as her cheeks became a little flushed at his offer. She then shook her head, trying to shake the blushing school-girl away. This was so she didn't fall to her death. She shook her head again, no she didn't want to be thinking about that either. Focussing on what she had control over, she brought her other arm up and brought it around Theseus.

"You alright back there?" Theseus had picked up on the slight squeeze to her grip.

"Fine thank you," Evelyn replied, preparing herself.

Theseus was stopped from replying as Newt came into focus, climbing up in front of them.

"Everyone on?" he asked Theseus.

"Yes, now let's go before this beast decides it wants to throw us off," Theseus replied.

Newt only nodded, as he got to work in his element. Evelyn could only wondered if he had ridden a dragon before... despite the madness of it all, he definitely seemed to know what he was doing. Although Theseus had told her once that he had a knack for thinking on the spot, calculated guesses and dumb luck. Yet even he knew his brother's talent for creatures, he just knew how to communicate with them, knew exactly what to do. He had worked with dragons before, maybe he had taken to the skies on one in the past. Either way she was not ready.

The dragon's legs began to hunch up as it squatted back, about to launch itself into the air.

"Are you sure you're alright back there?" Theseus asked her again, her grip had tightened once again.

"I'm alright... I'm just not good with-"

The dragon shot up into the sky, with the seven of them clinging on for dear-life. They could all only cry and yell in surprise as they jolted up like a cannonball.

"Flying!" Evelyn's scream blended into everyone else's cries.

Once the dragon was above the trees and closer to the stars, did some of them dare to gaze down. Tina could only search in vain for a brief second for that familiar blonde hair, was Queenie still down there? Had she been real?

But it didn't last as within mere seconds, the dragon's wings boomed at either side of them and they were carried off into the night. As she turned away from hope, Tina felt a faint echo in her head.

"_I'm sorry too Teenie."_

Her head snapped back, gazing behind them. All she could see of the camp now was the rising smoke from the tents that were still burning into the night. As much as she longed to go back, to snatch her sister to safety, they only had one destination now.

Rio.


	3. Part 3

_**A.N- Hey guys! So it's been a long time coming, but here is the final part of this three-shot. Sorry to have left you waiting... I hope the ending doesn't feel rushed. And here is your first introduction to the Lionheart Clan! (apologises if there's any errors, uploading this late in the evening). Anyway enjoy! And would love to hear what you guys think!**_

* * *

**Part 3**

The night had receded away along with the rainforest below them. Orange rays filled the sky as the sun rose before them. Newt Scamander had to squint to prevent being blinded by the bright light. Being so high up meant the light was more intense up here. The atmosphere had settled somewhat since their hasty departure. Everyone nursing their exhaustion, bruises and scraps as they soared through the skies.

Even though they had left the rainforest long behind them, Tina Goldstein still kept glancing back. Almost like she was hoping to spot the silhouette of a woman following after them. Sure it was silly and impossible, but she couldn't stop. Her heart ached for her sister, Queenie. She should be here with them on this crazy mission of theirs, not beside Grindelwald. Yet her sister had still crossed through those blue flames three years ago and vanished without a trace. Much like Queenie she turned away and glanced at Jacob Kawalski sat in front of her.

_Should she tell him?_

It wasn't that she didn't feel like he deserved to know, but the thought that they had left her behind once again was already plaguing her mind. Did she really want it to plague Jacob's too? Besides they had bigger concerns right now. Like how far until Rio?

Evelyn Lionheart, much like Nagini with Yusuf Kama, was clinging to Theseus Scamander as if her life depended on it. Everyone had surface fears, not rooted in deep personal issues instead rooted in dislikes or threats to their safety. Some feared insects like spiders or bees, others in what lay in the depths of the ocean. For Evelyn it was heights, particularly moving heights that accompanied flying. Sure if she really had to, she could fly a broom. Not particularly well but she could if her life depended on it. But if she was honest, she much preferred apparating or port-keys. They were quick and didn't come with the danger of falling to your death (well usually). So she felt a surge of relief when Newt cried out over his shoulder.

"I think we're here!"

At least the enchanted map that had once been in Jacob's hands had been put to good use again. Newt had somehow managed to try and guide the dragon to Rio de Janeiro. At first Theseus wasn't sure whether to believe him, but one glance down below showed him all he needed to see.

Sure enough, sat below them was a seaside bay city. Little dots of buildings were clumped and dotted the land that bent round into the sea. If he squinted he could make out boats sat in the docks. The early morning sun glimmered over the sea that stretched off and out of sight. Beyond the city, he could make out Sugarloaf mountain that appeared as if it was trying to cut up into the sky. It was truly a sight to behold, even Evelyn had dared to take a peak below them.

As they drew closer, Theseus became more aware of the sight of a dragon sweeping over a mostly muggle populated city.

"Newt!" he called.

His little brother snapped his attention back.

"Perhaps we could land on the mountain? Would be more discreet, I don't think the Rio population will respond well to a dragon sweeping over their city, and it's better not to have another New York situation don't you think?"

"Right," Newt offered brief agreement. Why did he have to bring New York up? The Ministry still blamed him for a lot of the damage to the city. They didn't say it, but he knew they did. Did Theseus feel the same? Or was he just trying to make light of something that greatly annoyed Newt?

"Oh and probably best to-"

"Stay high, I know!" Newt cut his brother off curtly. He wasn't going to led a recently captured dragon into a city of unsuspecting people, surely Theseus knew that? Maybe he was just getting irritated by his brother because of the exhaustion that crept at his eyelids. Merlin knows he was craving a nice, comfortable and warm bed. But somehow he was uncertain if they would get such hospitality in Rio. All he could do was led them onward as he followed his brother's advice. Stay high and land on the mountain.

* * *

Jacob had been thankful that they hadn't completely trekked down from the mountain that towered over the city of Rio de Janeiro. Instead choosing to discreetly and steadily apparate down to the outskirts of the city. The dragon who had graciously given them a ride didn't stick around long once they had departed from their back. No, they'd shot back off into the sky and made a break for the horizon. It was out of their control now if the muggles caught sight of the winged beast. Newt could only hope that the dragon would find safety and peace out in the wild, far away from poachers.

When they reached the city limits, there was a steady sunbeam illuminating the streets. Morning had definitely broken over the Brazilian capital. Unlike the London streets they had left behind, these were dry as a bone without a single raindrop in sight.

If they glanced back, he could still make out the unfinished statue guarding the mountain top. Evelyn told him the muggles were constructing some kind of Christian monument as a symbol of peace. Once finished it would depict Christ himself.

Jacob was a little surprised at her knowledge, initially he thought maybe wizards and witches would have different belief systems. Yet both Tina and Queenie had strong Jewish roots, and celebrated Hanukkah (something he had learnt when he and Queenie were still embarking on their secret relationship). Just like muggles they could be just as devout to their religious beliefs or perhaps not even have any at all. There was much more connecting the magical and non-magical community than he originally perceived.

And now once again he was in a city that felt so unlike his own. It was still early and most of the streets were silent and empty. There were a few passers-by, that may have given them some confused glances but didn't approach them. Palm trees loomed over the pathways and even from here the salty sea air was ripe within their nostrils. Even the air felt warmer in temperature, not too hot as the sun hadn't reached it's peak. This was a far cry from London and unlike there, they didn't seem to have a destination.

"So, we have indeed arrived. What's our next move Scamander?" Yusuf seemed to address both Scamanders in his question. According to the Ministry, Theseus was leading this expedition, but Newt was the main one of the group that he knew Dumbledore trusted the most. The intended leader of authority against Grindelwald, and then the reluctant leader of Dumbledore's rebellion (one definitely embraced leadership more firmly). But it seemed they weren't the ones with the full answer.

"We need a safe-house, somewhere to contact Dumbledore discreetly, figure out our next move," Theseus gave a half answer. Evelyn picked up on his answer and offered hers.

"I know somewhere," Evelyn spoke quietly but confidently.

"Is it discreet?"

She nodded and didn't offer much else, "It's just this way."

And with that she, for the first time that trip, took a steady and silent lead. The others were in no position to argue with her as they followed in her wake. Something in her stride lead them to believe that this wasn't her first time navigating these streets. Sure she stumbled a few times, taking a few wrong turns but then she quickly got back on course.

"Where are we going?" Tina spoke up, puzzled.

"Somewhere safe," Evelyn replied, "Somewhere very safe."

Her answer was cryptic and offered no other information. It sounded almost like she felt a little apprehensive about taking them to this supposed safe-house. The reason for that, Tina didn't quite understand. She had thought maybe it was a Ministry safe-house, but yet even Theseus seemed as puzzled as them. Where was she taking them?

She lead them down into a narrow alleyway situated along the side of a large three-story building. The architecture looked rich and spoke of high class, with strong stone work and beautiful archways for doors and windows. Yet this wasn't the entrance Evelyn was looking for. Instead she measured a few long paces, before stopping and turning to face the wall. Drawing her wand in her left hand, she swished it with the most finesse she could muster. The shape she traced formed a large golden L in sparkling calligraphy before her, it was like she had written into thin air. The L floated there for a brief second before it drifted into the stone wall. It shone brightly before disappearing. There was a pause then a portion of the wall swung back like a door, revealing an opening into the building. The group could only watch even more puzzled as Evelyn turned to them.

"Follow me," she said, before stepping through the door-way. The group did as she said in silent curiosity.

"It should be practically empty this time of day, it'll be too early for anyone to be in the offices," she spoke almost casually, like she wasn't ignorant to the fact her companions had no idea where they were.

"Offices?" Nagini questioned.

"Part of the family business, one of our international branches," Evelyn spoke, again not offering much else.

"Ahh yes, the Lionhearts. Your family are in fashion industry aren't they?" Yusuf commented.

"Fashion industry? The magical world has a fashion industry?" Jacob seemed a little baffled. One thing he wouldn't necessarily associate Evelyn with was fashion. Sure she was always smartly dressed, but fashion connoisseur... no.

But nobody answered that question as the small corridor they had entered through came to an end. Instead Jacob could only watch in awe. The corridor had opened out into a large room.

Velvet blue carpet lined the floor, with shimmering moons and stars embedded in gold. On closer inspection, they moved and shimmered in the light that was cast down from the glass chandeliers. They were huge and each shade of glass contained glowing yellow light. It wasn't harsh light, more gentle and homely. Occasionally some of the glass shards would grow wings and take form as bird, beating their tiny delicate wings and fly over the large space. Upon the floor was a variety of what looked like desks. But there didn't seemed to be a specific order, shape or design to them. One desk seemed to be a silver dragon, it's back flat to rest papers and equipment upon it. It then curved up into a head, that just like the glass birds moved every so often, surveying the room. Another desk was curved liked a crescent moon and flickered with a fire like glow. To the left of them were two grand golden doors , to the right a small stage that housed mannequins that... moved. They kept shifting into different poses, lingering for a minute and then quickly changing into something else. There was one with long robes of crimson that looked like fire made into cloth. A cloak that looked like captured starlight that sparkled brightly whenever the mannequin moved. Directly in front of them was a silver staircase, that looked like it was ascending into heaven. Below that staircase was another set of golden double doors.

The entire room looked like organised chaos and creativity. It was like every idea that could be brought to life had been (or at least attempted to).

"This place is beautiful," Nagini breathed gazing up at the glass birds. One fluttered down, landing on her outstretched hand. It perched for a moment, gazing at her before it took off and became a chandelier glass shard once more.

"It's certainly something," Evelyn could say no more, she was much more used to the creative organisation of her family.

"You say this is just one of your families offices? How many do they have?" Jacob was in awe, how had Evelyn never mentioned this before?

"Erm a few," Evelyn answered with modesty.

"A few is putting it mild. The Lionhearts are a well renowned family company, they've been staples in the wizarding fashion community for nearly over ten years," Theseus had more familiarity with Evelyn's family, in Ministry circles everyone knew their names. The Lionhearts had money and good relations, it made them well known in a variety of upper class circles.

Evelyn smiled a little sheepishly, she hadn't really spoken much about her family to the others. It wasn't that she didn't love them, no precisely the opposite. Family was everything to Evelyn. No, she'd chosen to be reserved about herself... it was a defence mechanism.

"Even in America we've heard mention of the Lionhearts. I just didn't realise you were a relation Evelyn," Tina looked to the very quiet Auror.

"Well... we're quite different people..." she replied, she then began the lead again, "There's a small flat upstairs, we can rest up there."

The others didn't press any more, before following after her. The desire for a comfortable bed far outweighed their curiosity about Evelyn's family. Yet, their curiosity would be satisfied more than they thought.

They were about to reach the double doors when they heard it. Gentle footsteps at the top of the silver stairs beside them. That didn't seem right as Evelyn turned to the sound of the noise. Her greeting would not be an enemy, instead something much more familiar and welcoming.

"My goodness, is that my Evie?"

The question drew the group to turn to the new arrival. Stood at the top of the stairs was a tall man, he was dressed in a plum suit with a matching blue shirt that sparkled with stars. His once chestnut brown hair was now fading into grey and beginning to disappear from the sides of his temple. An air of joy radiated off him as he grinned down at them. Beside him was younger gentleman, he wore a more modest grey suit matched with a crystal white shirt. His brown eyes surveyed them behind rounded spectacles, black hair swept back neatly. He looked like he held pride within his chest and much like the older man beside him, beamed at the sight of Evelyn Lionheart.

Evelyn was taken by surprise as she took them both in, her expression softened.

"Hello father," Evelyn smiled at her father, Maurice Lionheart as he bounded down the stairs to greet his daughter. She was instantly caught in his embrace, as he held her close. He then pulled back, looking at his daughter properly. He noted her exhaustion, the dirt covering her and the very swollen, very bruised wrist.

"Merlin's beard, you look like you've been through the wars. Whatever happened?" Maurice took her wrist gently in his hands inspecting it. He looked both concerned, but also angry. How dare someone hurt his daughter.

"Been starting fights again, Evie?" the younger man eyed her with some levity but the same concern.

Evelyn took in the younger man, well he wasn't young to her. Edwin Lionheart was her older brother, the oldest of Maurice and Maribelle.

"We ran into a little trouble, Edwin," she answered her brother smiling at him.

It was as she spoke the words "We" that her father and brother took in the rest of the group, who were equally as exhausted. Evelyn also seemed to remember she wasn't alone, looking back to the others.

"This is my father, Maurice and my brother, Edwin," she gestured towards the two gentlemen. Turning back to her blood, Evelyn added, "Father, Edwin, you remember Theseus yes?"

"Ahh Theseus Scamander, it is good to see you again my boy," Maurice took Theseus' hand giving it a firm shake.

"And you Mr Lionheart. Please forgive us, we didn't mean to intrude like this," Theseus returned the handshake, offering a smile he had perfected at many Ministry balls. Yet this one was genuinely sincere.

"Nonsense my boy, and please call me Maurice," he dismissed Theseus' formality.

Evelyn then turned to introduce the rest of the group, who most certainly had not had the pleasure to meet her family previously.

"And these are-" Evelyn for a moment was uncertain about how to collectively address the rest of the group. Acquaintances? No, that was a term she'd use for colleagues, those she had no true attachment to except a common goal. Companions? Again, it didn't feel right.

"Her friends," Newt filled in the blanks for her.

Evelyn was stunned into silence by Newt's comment. Friends? That term hadn't crossed her mind. Of course, this group had become interesting important to Evelyn. She had truly gotten to know them better over the last three years, and was willingly to do whatever it took to have their backs. But friends, she didn't know she'd been afforded that privilege to be cared for like that. Biting her lip, she prevented the urge to grin with glee. Little did Newt know how much those simple words had meant to her.

"Well any friend of Evie's is welcome here," Edwin seemed to be the only one who had sensed the thought that had passed through Evelyn's mind. He took them all in with a smile, before putting his hands together.

"Hang on, let me guess..." he stopped them from any introductions as he went around the group, "You must be... Jacob Kawalski... Nagini... Yusuf Kama... Tina Goldstein."

Edwin had got all of his assumptions correct and everyone was confused.

"My sister has made mention of you all numerous times, especially in her letters," he cleared up their confusion. Evelyn couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yes, my daughter seems quite fond of you all," Maurice added a little more embarrassment for Evelyn. He then moved to stand in front of Newt and to Newt's surprise clasped him with a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

"And of course, we recognise you Mr Newt Scamander," Maurice beamed at the startled magiozoologist.

"You do?" Newt blinked in surprise, even though his book had hit shelves years ago, Maurice Lionheart didn't strike him as someone who'd take an interest in his book.

"Oh yes, your book was an absolute delight! However did you come up with that catchy title, _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' ?"_

It was Newt's turn to be a little embarrassed, "Well I... I had a little help with the title."

His eyes drifted to Tina Goldstein, still stood ever by his side. Catching his gaze, she returned a small smile.

"Ahh a modest and honest man, isn't that lovely. Well I thought the book was splendid. My boy, Eustace particularly was taken by it. I haven't seen him without it since he received his copy, my he will be overjoyed to meet you."

"Meet him? Eustace is here?" Evelyn's attention was caught at the mention of her little brother, Eustace Lionheart.

Eustace was the youngest of the Lionheart clan, and much like his sister was very different for his family. Where they paraded parties with confidence and joy to see others, Eustace would cling to his lifeline... Evelyn. He was a shy and kind-hearted young man, who had no real interest in the creativity of his parents world. Like Evelyn, he'd found a different passion and they were magical creatures. With them he felt truly at home, and his dream was to follow in the footsteps of one, Newt Scamander. Eustace wanted to study and care for creatures, he wanted to be a magiozoologist... just like his hero. So it wasn't a surprise that Evelyn connected with Newt so well, he reminded her of her dearly beloved little brother. And since he had been born, they were inseparable. He was more than her brother, he was her best friend.

"Dumbledore may have dropped a hint that you might be stopping by, so naturally... we're all here," Edwin answered her question.

"Wait... mother and Emil are here as well?" Evelyn blinked at her brother.

"Of course they are, now come let's not keep them waiting. The flat's upstairs and I'm sure you all are tired and hungry," Maurice took the lead, as he opened the doors below the stairs ushering them all inside.

"That sounds great Mr Lionheart, thank you," Jacob smiled at the older man, now realising how empty his stomach really was. They really hadn't eaten anything since they'd stopped for lunch the previous day. Even Nagini looked thankful for the promise of food.

"Mr Lionheart was my father Jacob, please just call me Maurice," he corrected him. He proceeded to usher them up some stairs, for much needed rest, sustenance and the introduction to the rest of the Lionheart clan.

* * *

Newt really felt like he was intruding, but he was also grateful for Maurice's kindness. He opened up what was quite possibly his home to them, offering them safety. It was clear even from the way he continued to talk that unlike his own parents, Maurice very much supported his daughter's career choice. Auror did sound more respectable to higher class wizards, but somehow Maurice felt like an outlier. He even spoke with pride about his youngest, Eustace's pursuits into the studies of magical creatures. He learned in detail about how his sketching abilities were detailed, he had a natural talent and keenness to learn. Newt hadn't picked up on what Maurice was doing, but Tina had. He was trying to open an opportunity for his son... the chance to learn, perhaps work with Newt Scamander. Yet she had noted his concerns and worries too. The career paths of his youngest children certainly came with some risk, a risk he wasn't fully comfortable with. Yet he tried to not let that influence him into holding back his children from their passions. It was certainly a very refreshing view. Even Jacob and Nagini were taken aback by how casually Maurice talked to them. He never spoke down to them, instead treating them with the same courtesy he would any respectable wizard or witch. However it definitely put Evelyn in a new light. It was clear Maurice had raised his children to share the same compassionate views, something even the most well intentioned wizarding families had only attempted.

Yet Maurice's tales of his children came to an abrupt end when they began to ascend the next set of stairs. The small blue door with a lion-head for a knocker at the top landing had opened up, and a rather large ball of grey fur came bounding down the steps towards them. Everyone parted moving backwards, as the bundle stopped before them. But it wasn't a bundle. What looked like some kind of wild dog bared it's teeth at them. It's fur was a mixture of grey and white, yellow eyes were narrowed watching them with distrust. Eyes were pulled back, as teeth were gritted and a small growl began to rumble from it's throat. It mainly seemed focussed on non-Lionheart members of the group, growling at them almost territorially. The others looked worried and alarmed, Newt on the other hand looked curious, hands raised in an attempt to ease the creature. But he needn't bother.

"Woah ease there girl," Evelyn was already on her knees, no alarm in her manner. At her voice, the dog's demeanour changed, ears perking up and let out a small bark. Evelyn smiled at the dog, giving her gentle strokes on her head.

"It's alright, Silver. They're friends, I promise," Evelyn told 'Silver', as she continued to stroke her fur in greeting. She then looked up at the others.

"Sorry, Silver's a little protective... her natural wolf instincts I suppose."

"Wait did you just say wolf?" Jacob was even more confused.

Newt was already beside Evelyn, curious about the creature. He stayed within her eyeline, hands raised, he made no move to invade her space.

"My, isn't she a beauty," Newt mumbled, eyeing the wolf before him. There was definitely something unusual about her, well aside for the fact she was a wild animal turned domestic. He noted the happy movements of her tail, as she nuzzled closer to Evelyn, even giving her a few gentle licks on her face. Evelyn didn't seem to mind, instead she was grinning with child-like glee.

"Oh bloody hell, Silver!"

Another man had now made his appearance. He looked close to the splitting image of Edwin, except a little younger and more dishevelled. These black locks were messy and unruly, with blue eyes not hidden behind spectacles like his brother. His white shirt was untucked and covered in crease lines. Emil Lionheart was a bit more of a wild card, and his mischievous nature had gotten him into his far share of detentions at Hogwarts. Like Edwin, he had the creative flare and out of the box thinking that helped boost the family business into new realms. Yet his dream had never been this. Emil's passion was Qudditch, he had been Ravenclaw's top chaser at Hogwarts. As fate would have it, he never followed through on his dream... hitting the professional leagues. He could have, if only he had stuck with it, but Emil lacked the disciplined drive both his older brother and little sister had. That signature wit of his, that had never left him.

"Emil, I thought mother said to keep Silver in the flat? It's not exactly ideal to have her run amok through the offices," Edwin looked at his brother with humoured exasperation.

"Oh I'm sorry, I heard you noisy bunch clattering up the stairs so I thought I'd try to be civilised. Then this one dashed out the door, I swear she only listens to Evelyn and Eustace," Emil expressed his annoyance and simultaneously acknowledged his sister's presence.

"It's good to see you too Emil," Evelyn stood up, Silver proving Emil's point as she move patiently beside her.

"Rough journey? As Dumbledore put us under the impression you would have been here yesterday."

"We ran into a spot of trouble on the way," Tina replied, looking at the young man.

"Well at least you all made it in one piece," Emil responded giving Evelyn's arm a small squeeze, "And yes, it's good to see you too little fox."

He then looked towards, "I'm Emil by the way. Sorry for the rushed introduction, but mom's up there fretting away hoping her daughter isn't lying in a ditch dead somewhere. So come on."

And now like his father before him, Emil took the lead to where they were promised peace and sanctuary.

* * *

Evelyn hadn't be to Rio very often, her memories of the city were rooted in her childhood memories. They had opened the Rio office space between her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. Her and her little brother, Eustace had spent many hours often alone as her parents and brothers were swamped with work to ensure a smooth opening. It had been carnage in the beginning, it had made studying almost impossible but Evelyn was still determined to get a head start on her N.E.W.T.S. Her and Eustace had even dared to go explore the city on more than a few occasions. Despite this Evelyn couldn't fault her parents, they were following their dreams and still made the effort for time together as a family. It was something she hadn't initially appreciated as a child, but they just as much as her put family first. So as they stepped through the small blue door with the lion-head knocker, the young auror felt like she was stepping back in time.

There was no hallway separating the kitchen from the front door. Yet there was still a small mat and a coat stand tucked up the corner. They neatly housed light-weight rain coats and robes, with shoes neatly tucked underneath.

Before them was a long kitchen table, it could sit at least eight people. It was simplistic and homely, but if she looked closer at the legs she could see that extra detail. Little bowtruckle shaped figures looked like they'd been carved into the wood. It looked almost as if they had settle beneath the table, claiming it as home. Evelyn remembered Edwin transfiguring them years ago to surprise Eustace when they had been stuck here for his birthday. His face had a lit up at the sight of the wood carvings of his favourite creatures. That smile had been worth all the late night hours he had spent perfecting it. The chairs were a little more simple, but had quilted, plaid seat cushions that blended greens, yellows and blues. On either wall was an assortment of kitchen cabinets, and work tops sat beneath. The wood they were made from was a perfect combination of nature wood and pure gold. Within the kitchen was a black gas oven, it was small enough to suit their needs. They was also a small radio that sat playing on the counter top, she could already tell her mother had been in charge of the station. She could already recognise the difference between the wizarding world only british radio station and her father's more muggle offerings. Especially as they were currently showcasing the singing talent of a young child prodigy... someone called Celestina? Evelyn didn't know, but this child certainly had some talent.

Past the kitchen was a living room area, with a long green sofa with matching armchairs. They were gathered around a fireplace, that rarely got used but still made the room feel more homely. It was also gold, but had carved stars of silver planted within. Either side were large bay windows, that provided a lovely view of the city of Rio. No-one could see those within, but those within could see everything. Beneath the fireplace was a patterned green rug. Evelyn thought it was hideous, but it was cosy... that she couldn't deny. Above the fireplace was a variety of family photos and pictures, some quite old... some a little more recent. But the Lionhearts treasured every memory they could capture. It was something her mother, Maribelle was particularly stubborn about. Her children, they were her world.

So when Evelyn stepped through the door, along with her friends, Maribelle Lionheart moved swiftly from her spot pacing in front of the fire. Her long black hair had been pinned up a messy bun, she hadn't looked like she slept much that night, yet she was still dressed with that elegance. Her long, silk like purple dress was modest and rich. Her blue eyes pierced the room with such intensity that Newt now knew exactly where Evelyn got that fierce nature from. However that intensity wasn't threatening, it was more raw... and worried.

Dress sweeping behind her, she didn't stop until she meet her daughter halfway across the room in the kitchen.

"Goodness Evelyn, where have you been? We were expecting you yesterday," Maribelle embraced her daughter, before she pulled back taking in her daughter. She then noticed Evelyn's blackened wrist, taking it gentle as to not make Evelyn wince (she still did), Maribelle's eyes widened.

"Ohh, you're hurt darling. Did someone do this? Did they hurt you anywhere else?"

Evelyn had been expecting this... Maribelle was a natural born worrier when it came to her children. Although Evelyn had to think, maybe it was a natural mother's instinct. She could only try her best to settle her.

"No... no I'm alright really."

"Of course you're not alright. Honey your wrist's broken-"

"Mother-"

"Yes I know it's broken, those training years with St Mungo's taught me enough to spot broken bones on sight. Plus you look absolutely exhausted."

Evelyn sighed, "Yeah... I'm not the only one."

Maribelle then finally looked past her daughter to the rest of the group, seeing them for the first time.

"Found them downstairs in the offices, honey. Figured they could all use some hot food and a warm bed," Maurice beamed at his wife, always taken by her beauty and her adoration for the family.

"Merlin's beard, I'm sorry. I'm Evelyn's mother, Maribelle. Please take a seat and make yourselves at home... you all look like you had a rough journey getting here," Maribelle greeted her daughter's friends.

"Thank you Mrs Lionheart, it's good to see you again," Theseus nodded his gratitude at the older woman.

"Always so formal Theseus, it's Maribelle," she corrected him, she then looked to her daughter, "Now you sit and pop that wrist on the table for me."

Evelyn followed her mother's instructions silently, knowing not to argue with her. Looking past, she spotted a hesitate figure floating in the living room. He peered at the dishevelled group, who were now awkwardly taking seats around the dining room table. Blinking the chestnut hair out of his brown eyes, he caught the gaze of his older sister, Evelyn.

Eustace Lionheart was the youngest member of the Lionheart family, and also the shyest. Fresh out of Hogwarts, he still held the air of a young student with his round cheeks and nervous shuffle. He always looked uncertain around new people, not wanting to make bad impressions... especially if those people meant something to his family. However, Evelyn knew exactly how to give him a little bravery.

"Eustace," Evelyn smiled warmly at her little brother, her heart filled with joy at the sight of her best friend.

That greeting alone was enough to draw him out of his hiding place in the living room. Holding her arms out, Eustace moved into her embrace. The safety and reassurance of his big sister's hugs were the only bravery boost he needed.

"Evie, I'm glad you're okay," Eustace muttered into her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. Evelyn responded in kind, continuing to hold him close.

"Were you worried about me?"

"We hadn't heard from you."

Evelyn pulled back, resting her hand on his shoulder, "Danger comes with the job remember."

"I know, but... we still worry," Eustace muttered, looking at his feet.

"I know..." Evelyn paused, before turning him around to the others, "Eustace, these are- my friends. Everyone this is my little brother, Eustace."

Eustace raised a small hand and ushered a small, "Hello."

Everyone greeted him in kind, Evelyn could already see his gaze lingering on Newt before shyly looking away again. She knew he was trying to hold a beaming smile at the prospect that he was meeting his hero in person for the first time.

It was a tap on her elbow that drew her out of the moment. Maribelle was waiting patiently for her daughter, wand drawn. Evelyn knew there was no fighting it now. With that wand Maribelle would deal with any cut, scrap or broken bone the battered group of friends had. It would begin their early morning of mending, food and rest.

* * *

Jacob was surprised the learn this wasn't the Lionheart's main stay of residence. Not many he knew could say they had two properties, let alone more. Yet their main home was located remotely in the English countryside, this was merely temporary accommodation for overseas work in Rio. He never knew that Evelyn came from such wealth. But none of them boasted that wealth, instead they seemed to value family above all else. That was apparent from the family achievements sat above the mantle piece.

First was Edwin Lionheart, stood proud with his father. Maribelle had explained all he had ever wanted since he was a little boy was to work for the family business. The photo was his first day of work, fresh out of Hogwarts.

Emil's photo on the other-hand was a little less recent, he was dressed in his Ravenclaw Qudditch robes. He had been their top chaser back in his school years, Qudditch was his passion. Maurice stated his son could have gone professional, he had the talent. The sober musing of Emil's reply, "Yeah could have," spoke of maybe some silent regret.

Then came Evelyn's picture, she was shaking Theseus' hand and receiving a tightly wound scroll.

"Oh I remember that day, you'd just finishing fully qualifying as an Auror. Passed all her tests with flying colours," Theseus had chimed in.

"That's our Evie, always passed every test she's took," Maribelle beamed with pride.

Evelyn could only remain silent and offer a small smile in return.

Then was Eustace's picture, he was still dressed in his Hufflepuff robes and wasn't surrounded by others. Instead he was praising Silver, who had just successfully give him both paws with very slight command from Eustace. Newt could clearly see the boy in his element, he held no shyness here. No instead he was truly filled with joy.

He glanced at the young Lionheart, who was squished beside his sister as they shared an armchair by the fireplace. The group had been fully fed and begun to settle into the flat. The Lionhearts had offered conversation a plenty. They had picked up on the siblings dynamic pretty quickly.

Edwin was the responsible, level-headed and logical older brother. He was rational, yet creative. He took his responsibility for looking out for his family very seriously.

Emil was his polar opposite, he was prankster, a jokester. Sarcasm and wit was his nature, knowing just how to pop fun at his brothers and sister. Witty comebacks were a plenty with Emil, but it was all meant in good fun, never malicious.

Evelyn they knew was reserved and a little quiet. But around her siblings she was different, she seemed more open and relaxed but also a little mischievous. She had her own wheelhouse of comebacks for Emil, yet kind words for Eustace with whom she seemed protective.

He stayed glued to her side, still clearly feeling a little awkward around their guests. He was a lot more reserved than Evelyn and also more gentle. He spoke softly and quietly when addressed, and always seemed a little shy. He kept casting glances at Newt, and the two would often smile a little sheepishly at each other.

"Say Evie?"

Evelyn was pulled out of the peaceful silence the room had fallen into by Emil looking at her.

"How did one of the Ministry's rising Aurors break her wrist? Or is it classified?"

Evelyn could only scowl at him a little, but she knew he wasn't poking fun this time. No... her family were naturally curious, it couldn't be helped.

"Well, that might be my fault," Jacob still winced, even though the bones had easily been mended. Maribelle wasn't lying when she said she was a trained healer. She had aided St Mungo's staff during the war and had picked up a variety of skills. Mending bones was as easy for her as creating new garments.

"Jacob..." Tina tried to stop his comment.

"There was this Poacher and well-" Jacob started.

"He tried to hurt my friend so I stopped him, it's no-one's fault but the Poacher's," Evelyn cut Jacob off, offering a brief but simple explanation.

Jacob looked at her, "I don't I properly thanked you for that."

"It's okay Jacob, honestly," Evelyn smiled at him, a smile he returned.

Silence fell once more, before a question that had lingered with Jacob since the frightful encounter could no longer remain within.

"I gotta ask... the poacher there was something he said... something he called me..."

Evelyn's face fell, she could already sense the question that was about to leave his lips.

"Mudblood."

The room fell silent as Evelyn barely uttered the words. Everyone now looked as uncomfortable as Eustace, each not muttering a world. Yet Maribelle Lionheart particularly looked very uncomfortable, no she looked sickened and angry just as Evelyn had done back in that cage.

"We don't say that word under this roof, Evelyn," Maribelle looked ready to scold her daughter.

"I know... I'm sorry," she said, even she looked disgusted at the word she just uttered, she then looked to Jacob, "Believe me, it's not a nice word Jacob."

"Right, sorry I just... was curious was all," the baker trailed.

"You want to know what it means?" Maurice addressed Jacob now, he looked angry now too but not at Jacob. It was a more rooted frustration.

"I- erm-" Jacob didn't know how to answer.

"Maurice," Maribelle warned.

But Maurice went against his wife's warnings, "It means dirty blood. It means not pure. You see some wizarding families are obsessed with blood purity, Jacob. They can't possibly be tainted by filth. It's their term for those from a muggle back, typically muggle-born wizards, like myself. Or I have heard it used against muggles like you too."

"Muggle-born?"

"Yeah, not all wizards and witches are half-bloods or pure-bloods. I didn't know anything about the wizarding world until I had a Hogwarts letter arrive at my door."

"Ohh I didn't know. I just thought you all were born and raised with magic," Jacob replied, partly sicken by what he'd just heard but still curious.

"Oh if some pure-bloods had their way, he would never have been given the chance to step through those doors," Evelyn looked angry now, like an old wound was bothering her. Jacob hadn't meant to open a can of worms, he felt guilty. Yet his next question spilled out before he could stop himself.

"Is that why you looked so angry?"

It took Evelyn a moment to realise he was addressing her and then to know what the question was. No-one knew her truth with that word, yet Theseus could guess. He heard enough mutterings from pure-blood circles to know the disdain some of them held for the union of Maurice and Maribelle.

"Ahh Jacob erm-" she didn't want to get into this here.

"My children are half-bloods Jacob, my maiden name was Avery," Maribelle rescued her daughter. Unlike her, no matter how uncomfortable she could speak her truth.

"Avery? Your a pure-blood?" Newt asked Maribelle.

Maribelle nodded, "I am. My family... well let's just say they didn't take too kindly to me marrying a muggle-born."

"Sorry to hear that," Tina offered her some sympathy.

Maribelle nodded as the room fell into silence.

Now Jacob understood why they treated him and Nagini with such respect. Why Evelyn seemed to understand more about the muggle world. Why she didn't seem opposed to doing things the muggle way. She had been raised with a toe in both worlds, learning to respect and love both her muggle and wizarding heritage. The family was respectful and kind. They didn't see him as lesser, than saw him as an equal. Something even his well intentioned friends sometimes struggled to do completely. Was this why Dumbledore had trusted them with such sensitive information as their location?

Still he couldn't linger on these questions for long. The events of last night was catching up with everyone, as rest became a more prosperous option. Then it was onto reviewing any reply from Dumbledore and their next move now they were in Rio. Hopefully this one wouldn't lead they into the arms of poachers.


End file.
